


Dirty Beats, Crowded Place

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images of all the things he could do to her in a dark alcove of the club set her imagination on fire. Her hand began to roam down over her neck and towards her breasts, stopping just above the soft flesh that peeked out from her powder pink blouse. She imagined it was Oliver’s lips stopping there, sucking on her skin, leaving dark purple marks with his teeth.</p>
<p>That was all it took to push past the reservations she’d had when he’d first told her this was his fantasy. Felicity wanted to see it to fruition, and if meant taking the lead, then so be it. To hell with his club owner duties, Oliver needed a night off too, and tonight, she’d make him take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Beats, Crowded Place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex in the club
> 
> Quick thank you to my betas: hopedreamlovepray, anthfan and girlwithsixsmiles.
> 
> Sorry this took over three months to finish. I've already got fantasy 6 started. Hopefully now that school is done, I can finally focus on writing.

__

__

Silence permeated the lair just as it always had when she was working down there, while upstairs the club pulsed and throbbed with throngs of people getting their groove on to the most popular DJ's in the world. She was alone with only the hum of her computers to keep her company. Her boss and his bodyguard were upstairs dealing with unruly patrons or doing legitimate business while she sat there, staring at oversized screens doing updates and scrubbing hard drives. It was getting boring, to say the least.

With no target on the docket this Friday night, Felicity Smoak had, for all intents and purposes, the evening off. But instead of going home and watching a movie or whatever was recorded on her DVR, she decided to spend it in the lair updating her computers so they ran smoothly whenever they did end up having to take someone down. But at that moment, she was bored and wanted nothing more than to have a little fun with her overly serious boss.

Not that Oliver Queen was always serious. He had his playful side, which she rarely got to see, but boy did she enjoy it when she did. It manifested in some of the best sex Felicity could possibly imagine. And as she thought back to all their previous encounters, the heat low in her belly began to boil over. With a pang of regret, she realized they had yet to fulfill his club fantasy, something she'd wanted to do for a while now.

Yes, they'd had a mind blowing fuck to make up for it, but Felicity knew it wouldn't make up for actually living out said fantasy. Two weeks later, it was still on her mind. They'd both been very busy with work, though, and not just the nine-to-five kind. Oliver had taken down quite a few targets in that time, hence the current hiatus. He needed to put in his time as the playboy-billionaire-turned-club-owner to keep his cover from being blown.

Felicity understood the pressure he was under, so they'd held off having any form of sex for the time being. Tonight, though, it would change. Images of all the things he could do to her in a dark alcove of the club set her imagination on fire. Her hand began to roam down over her neck and towards her breasts, stopping just above the soft flesh that peeked out from her powder pink blouse. She imagined it was Oliver's lips stopping there, sucking on her skin, leaving dark purple marks with his teeth.

That was all it took to push past the reservations she'd had when he'd first told her this was his fantasy. Felicity wanted to see it to fruition, and if meant taking the lead, then so be it. To hell with his club owner duties, Oliver needed a night off too, and tonight, she'd make him take it. Grabbing her gym bag from beneath her desk, she pulled out the dress she'd had in it since they decided to do this the first time then headed to the bathroom.

She changed quickly, slipping on a pair of matching four inch stilettos to complete the outfit, then took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. Makeup had been applied and her lips were a deep shade of red. Pulling her hair out of its tie was the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place.

Satisfied with her overall appearance, Felicity marched out of the bathroom and up the stairs. The loud, pulsating beat of the music that the club was known for hit her the moment she pushed through the door.

Striding past the bar, a high pitched whistle caught her attention. Felicity turned to find Tommy Merlyn practically leering at her with an approving grin on his handsome face. "Damn, you clean up nicely!" he said with a laugh.

Felicity rolled her eyes but returned the grin with a sly one of her own. They'd bumped into each other some time ago while Oliver had been out on a mission and Tommy had come downstairs looking for him. Since then they'd become good friends. Tommy would sometimes keep her company in the lair when she got bored and his managerial duties allowed him a little free time. But tonight wasn't one of those nights. She was on a mission, and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity had to shout over the music to be heard.

"Last I checked he was in VIP schmoozing with investors," Tommy replied.

She nodded and began to head that way when she noticed an open bottle of champagne behind the bar chilling in an ice bucket. "Mind if I borrow this?" Felicity asked as she grabbed it by the neck and held it up for him to see.

"If by borrow you mean take, then go ahead," he answered with a grin. Tommy knew about her little secret arrangement with Oliver. He'd even encouraged her a few times when she'd felt self conscious about telling Oliver her fantasies.

"Thanks, Tommy!" she called over her shoulder.

"And I'd better not see that bottle go to waste!" Tommy yelled out to her. "It's two hundred dollars a pop!"

Felicity waved him off. It was Oliver's club so price wasn't an issue. When she finally made it to VIP, the bouncer instantly recognized her when she approached, allowing her immediate access. As she ascended the stairs, her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. For a moment, Felicity began to wonder if this was even a good idea anymore because she was about to interrupt Oliver while he was doing actual club business.

But when she reached the top step and saw him standing tall in a charcoal grey suit she knew had been tailored to accentuate every muscular plane of his body, a shiver ran through her just thinking about how she'd peel it off him. The thought alone propelled her forward. A sly half grin appeared on Felicity's lips as she sauntered up to his side, confidence exuding from her with every step she took.

Out of his periphery, Oliver could see the leggy blonde that approached him as he spoke with one of his investors regarding a few improvements that could be made to the club. But now as she stood there beside him in a skin tight amethyst colored dress that accentuated her curves in just the right way, he had to pause to get his bearings.

Creamy legs ran for what seemed like miles before they stopped at the short hem with every muscle taut from the high heels she wore. He'd never seen Felicity look so… delectable before. Oliver wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist and bring her to the spot he'd picked out for his fantasy then have his way with her, but business needed to come first tonight. Or so he thought.

When she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered into his ear, "You're needed downstairs," her hot breath lingering against his skin, Oliver knew he was done for. It didn't help that her hand ran down the sleeve of his suit jacket and came to rest against his wrist. The touch was electric. He could feel the beat of his heart skyrocket when she began to draw lazy circles with her thumb. "Don't make me wait," Felicity added, her lips barely brushing the shell of his ear.

"Excuse me," Oliver told his investor before wrapping his fingers in hers and quickly pulling Felicity away. When they reached the end of the VIP area, he spun her around so they faced each other and raked his eyes over her body.

Felicity stood before him, her head held high as she regarded him with the same intensity he regarded her. Skin tingled where their hands intertwined and she could feel the heat burning low in her belly when he licked his lips. Oliver most definitely wanted to kiss her at that moment. Taking a step closer she raised her head a little higher, never breaking eye contact.

"You know you're interrupting some very important business." His voice was low and gravelly, sending instant jolts of heat through her body as he stared down at her with those intense blue eyes.

Felicity swallowed, but then she smirked and replied, "Does that mean you're going to punish me?"

Oliver had to close his eyes and take a steadying breath before he could look at her again. How could she, with just a few words, break him down so quickly and make him need her so badly all at once? His grip on her hand tightened. When his eyes opened again, he could see that she was still challenging him to answer. Leaning in, he growled, "Yes."

Before she knew it, Felicity was being pulled down the stairs. She nearly had a Cinderella moment when one of her shoes almost slipped off, but Oliver grabbed her by the waist and steadied her. Together they made their way along the outskirts of the crowd, sticking to the shadows to keep from being seen. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she didn't care. Her body craved him desperately.

They flew past the bar, and as she was dragged along, Felicity caught sight of Tommy's smirk. He gave her a knowing nod before Oliver led them to a secluded hallway past the bathrooms and into a little alcove. It was as far away from the club as one could get without going downstairs. The pulsating beat of the bass had dulled and she could hear his ragged breaths as he spun her around. She was pinned to the wall, his hands falling just above her shoulders against the cold concrete.

The penetrating gaze Oliver pinned her with took Felicity's breath away. All she could do was stare up at him in awe. This man had such a hold on her at that moment, she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

What was he going to do with her now that they were alone? The prospect of being punished always aroused Felicity. The first time he'd slapped her ass was one she'd never forget. Her entire body had tingled as his hand came down over her bare bottom. She would do anything to feel it again.

Oliver brought his right hand down against her leg, calloused fingers skimming her flesh as it inched upwards and hiking the dress higher with ease. When it came to rest at her apex, he let out a low groan feeling smooth skin beneath his palm. "You're not…" His voice trailed off when she saw the shock in his eyes and seized his lips for a searing kiss.

"No." Felicity gave him a licentious grin as she rolled her hips forward. "Easy access, baby," she replied, setting down the bottle of champagne she still held in her hands then turning around and placing them against the wall. Spreading her legs for him, she added, "I'm all yours."

"That you are." The possessive tone of his voice made her shiver. His hand reached around and pushed the long strands of her long hair away from her neck. Rough lips latched onto the spot just below her ear as fingers tightened around the pale column until she moaned in response. The hand that had been between her legs now rode up the back of her thigh until it reached the hem of her dress. Deft fingers hooked beneath it, pulling the stretchy material up until it bunched around her waist, completely exposing her ass.

"You've been a very bad girl, Miss Smoak," Oliver chided in her ear as his fingers cupped her bottom, giving it a light squeeze.

Felicity moaned in response, her eyes fluttering shut. She reveled in the sensations caused by the roughness of voice and fingers. This was exactly what she'd been waiting for, another opportunity to feel those amazing hands giving her pleasure and pain all at once. As the one around her neck tightened slightly, the one on her rear pulled away leaving a void where the heat had gathered. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but it wouldn't be for long.

"Never interrupt me when I'm in a meeting," Oliver rasped against her ear. Without warning, his hand came down against the left cheek and Felicity keened in response, her body rocking forward from the force of the blow. It was hard enough to sting, but she knew he hadn't unleashed on her just yet. He was just getting started.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson," Oliver said. She could feel the smile curl on his lips as they brushed against her neck. Again, his hand came down, this time across the other cheek. Felicity yelped. It was harder than the first smack, but she enjoyed the pain. He did it three more times against each one then stopped to inspect his handiwork.

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Smoak?" Oliver whispered against her ear. She simply nodded her head but soon felt his hand smack her once more. It caused her to yelp in surprise as he added, "Answer my question."

"Yes, sir," Felicity whimpered and he froze.

Never in his life had anyone called Oliver "Sir." And it bothered him. He never liked the idea of surrendering control to another person. The island taught him that. With Felicity, though, she had always been so trusting and so willing to give it to him, which was probably why he couldn't take it from her. Not anymore.

It left a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about it. She was such a strong woman, one who had stood up to him on several occasions to fight for what she believed in. He couldn't fathom how she could so willingly give it up just like that.

This fantasy had spiraled so far out of control that Oliver needed to step away and think for a moment, which was exactly what he did. Gently pulling the soft purple fabric back over her reddening bottom, he let go of her neck and pulled away.

Felicity turned around, confusion present on her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to tell her what was going on in his mind, but right now, he couldn't. There was so much he needed to process, so much he needed to understand about how their dynamic had suddenly shifted. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I… I need to go," Oliver said before turning on his heels and walking away.

Felicity stood dumbfounded for several moments before she called out to him. "Oliver!" But he didn't turn around. He just kept walking until he was out of sight. "Oliver, wait!" she cried, but he was already gone.

What had just happened? One moment they were enjoying a little hot foreplay and the next he was making a break for it. What had she done wrong? It was a question Felicity continued to ask herself as she ran out of the alcove to find him keying in his security code and flying down the stairs into the basement.

For several minutes, Felicity didn't move from where she stood, her mouth hanging open as the questions ran through her mind in a loop. She couldn't figure out what had made Oliver go from wanting to fuck her in a dark corner of his club to not wanting anything to do with her at all. A silent pair of tears ran down her cheeks as the cracks in her heart began to open up and swallow her whole.

"Felicity?" Tommy's voice cut through the music, snapping her focus to him. The smile that had been playing at the corners of his lips faded into a frown. He looped an arm around hers and guided her towards his office just to the left of the bar. Once they were inside the soundproofed room, he softly asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks with her fingers. Tommy motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, and as she did so, Felicity winced slightly. Her bottom burned from where Oliver had spanked her.

It was something Tommy took quick notice of. With eyes narrowed, he studied her. She squirmed under the scrutiny of his gaze, unable to look him in the eye when he asked, "Did Oliver hurt you?" The accusatory tone caught her off guard.

"What? No!" Felicity shot back. His eyes remained furrowed, though. He didn't believe her. "Oliver only hurts me when I ask him to," she added quickly before realizing what she'd said. When she saw Tommy's mouth drop open, Felicity suddenly wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. The absolute mortification that must have been present on her face quickly had him sitting beside her.

"Hey, look, we all get a little kinky sometimes so if that's what you enjoy doing in bed, then I'm not judging you," Tommy said, placing a reassuring hand over the fist she'd balled up in her lap. Felicity nearly jumped back, but he wouldn't let her go.

She wanted to run, to get the hell out of there and go home, to curl up under her sheets and die alone in her bed, but he wasn't giving her the opportunity. Tommy Merlyn was a persistent bastard sometimes. "If it makes you feel any better, consider it forgotten. But I don't want you leaving right now without telling me what happened with Oliver. You were so excited to spend time with him when I last saw you. What did he do to you?"

Felicity studied him for several moments, wondering if she should just tell him or force him to let her go. But Tommy had always been a good listener. He'd always encouraged her to go after what she wanted. Although she'd never specifically told him what her fantasies entailed, he'd always been the one to tell her she should enjoy herself. And that's why Tommy had become such a good friend.

"You know, I'll kick his ass for you if you asked," he jested. "I'm pretty sure he'd kick my ass first, but at least I could say I was doing it to defend your honor."

Felicity cracked a small smile. Never in a million years would she have imagined being friends with the two richest men in Starling City, but here she was sitting beside Tommy Merlyn, his soft blue eyes and gentle smile coaxing the words out of her.

"I… I don't know," Felicity whispered as she settled back on the couch, another pair of tears dripping down her cheeks at the thought of what just happened. Tommy was quick to offer her a tissue, which she gladly accepted and dabbed her eyes with. "One minute we were having a really good time and the next he's leaving. I can't figure out what I did wrong." She was being intentionally vague. He'd already found out the biggest secret of their relationship, she didn't want him inferring anymore than that.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Tommy suggested.

"Ha! Yeah, right…" Felicity snorted. "Talking to Oliver Queen is like talking to a brick wall sometimes. You can question him all you want, but he's not going to look at you or answer you if it's something personal."

"I still think you should at least give it a shot," he replied. "You never know. Maybe this time he won't be a brick wall."

Felicity mulled over his words for a few moments. She glanced over at Tommy and said, "If you're wrong, I'm coming back up here and we're taking shots until we're both thoroughly drunk."

"Deal." There was no hesitation in his voice. He extended his hand and they shook on it.

Felicity gingerly stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress before turning around and giving Tommy a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Tommy said. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Squaring her shoulder and straightening her back, Felicity walked out of his office and marched her way down into the basement. She was slightly surprised to find Oliver sitting in her chair bouncing a tennis ball against the beam that stood behind it. He hadn't even looked up at her when she stepped down the stairs and across the concrete, her heels clicking as she walked. He'd heard her though. For a brief moment he'd paused his little game before going back to it.

Without only the slightest hesitation, Felicity jumped right into the speech she'd prepared in her head while she'd been making her way down the stairs. "Oliver, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to offend you or make you uncomfortable. I know you're mad at me, and I completely understand if you don't want to do this anymore, but I'd like to know what I did wrong even if it means this arrangement is over between us."

The ball stopped bouncing and he slowly turned around to face her. There was this sadness in Oliver's eyes that nearly cut her to the core. Felicity took another step towards him and stopped. He was just staring at her, and she knew that look so well.

It was his broken look. The one he rarely ever showed her, but when he did, she knew it was because something had brought him back to the island and he was desperately trying to forget what it was. And this time, it had been her fault. A tear slipped down her cheek as Felicity swallowed back the lump in her throat.

It killed Oliver to see her cry, to see her doubt herself, to see her in pain because he had a hard time expressing his feelings. He was up and out of his seat in moments, standing in front of her as she gazed up at him, the pain reflected in her azure eyes.

Felicity shouldn't have been the one to apologize. This was his mistake, his inability to accept what she was offering. Raising a hand to her cheek, he gently wiped away the tear that had fallen and saw that this hadn't been the only one. A faint line of mascara trailed down her skin.

"Felicity…" It came out as a sigh as his shoulders slumped forward. She stared up at him, still unsure of what was going to happen. Oliver's whole demeanor had changed. He was still broken, but it was a different kind of broken she saw in his eyes. Self loathing was now present in those electric blue pools.

"Talk to me, Oliver," she whispered. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me how I fucked up."

"It's not your fault," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. His hand came up to cradle her cheek, thumb stroking against soft skin. "You did nothing wrong. And I know this is going to sound cliché, but it's not you, it's me."

Her breath caught in her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, Felicity knew this was the moment she'd been dreading. Oliver was going to end their arrangement because he couldn't handle his feelings anymore. At least, that's what she thought. What she didn't expect was what he said next.

"You give up control to me so easily... I never want to take something that precious away from you. On the island... it was taken from me... and I felt the powerlessness. You're so strong and independent... I can't take that away from you. I just… I can't."

Oliver was stumbling over his words, and when he looked down to see the confusion written all over Felicity's face, he paused to take a deep breath. "It made me uncomfortable when you called me 'sir.' It was too much for me to handle. You can call me Oliver, you can call me Mr. Queen, those I can handle. Just please, don't ever say that again."

Relief flooded through Felicity. Without even thinking about it, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. "I'm so sorry," she murmured against his lips when his arms came around her waist, holding her to him. "I promise I'll never do that again."

She would say anything to keep Oliver's arms wrapped around her. It wasn't until this moment that she realized she needed him more than she could ever admit. The prospect of not being able to hold him or kiss him or touch him felt like a vise around her heart.

When had this happened? It was a question Felicity couldn't ask herself then. She was too afraid of what it meant. This whole arrangement between them had come about as a way to release some pent up energy. Feelings were supposed to be checked at the door whenever they had sex. But how could she not feel something, especially after all that had happened between them? How could she deny her feelings for Oliver any longer?

There had always been something growing in Felicity's heart from the moment they'd met. The more she got to know him, the more she cared about him. To her, Oliver wasn't just her boss. He was her friend; the closest friend she'd ever had. They had shared so many things with one another that the lines they'd created to separate their actions from their feelings had begun to blur together.

But Felicity was terrified to tell him how she felt. There was a huge chance that if she did, Oliver might not feel the same way, and their partnership would go down in flames. No, she couldn't let that happen. If that meant shelving her feelings and locking them away, then so be it. She wasn't going to lose Oliver. It was a silent vow she made to herself in that moment.

When her mind finally registered Oliver's fingers running through her hair, Felicity sighed into the kiss. Through parted lips, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and everything just exploded. Her fingers fisted in his jacket, holding him as close as she could. When they pulled away to catch their breath, she nuzzled his neck, her lips lightly brushing over warm skin until they were pressed to the back of his ear.

"I think we should finish this fantasy upstairs," Felicity murmured before scraping her teeth across his skin. That had definitely done the trick. The low, feral growl that rumbled through Oliver's chest made her shiver with delight.

Grabbing his hand, Felicity began to lead him back upstairs. But once out the door, the familiar beat of a song she absolutely adored hit her ears. She paused for a moment, still holding onto Oliver's hand, and stood still, enjoying the lyrics as they washed over her.

She felt Oliver drop her hand and almost whimpered until his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "You like this song, don't you?" he murmured into Felicity's ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and smiling up at him. "Then I think we should dance," he added, guiding her towards the floor and the throng of people on it.

Once there, they melded into the crowd, their bodies swaying in time with the music as her back pressed against his chest. The anonymity of the pulsating lights and loud music allowed them to become just another couple in a sea of bodies. Oliver's hands remained around Felicity's waist for a few moments, just feeling the way her hips swung with the music. He was enjoying this far more than he expected and then she turned around.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, the sky high heels she'd worn that evening providing the extra lift needed so she wouldn't have to stand on the tips of her toes as she leaned in and kissed him. His hands were now firmly planted on her ass, kneading the soft flesh through the ruffled fabric of her dress. It didn't look out of place in a club where people came to hook up with the rich and famous. There was an added bonus though: this was really tuning Felicity on.

As her tongue delved into the warm recesses of his mouth, one of Oliver's hands began to make its way to the front of her dress, crossing over her hip and her abdomen before landing against the short hem at her thigh. It slipped beneath the shiny purple fabric, inching its way up until he was at the junction where her thighs met her apex.

The moan that passed from her throat made Oliver smirk against her mouth. In retaliation, Felicity bit his lower lip before one of her hands began traveling down his chest until it reached the slight bulge in his pants. She leaned into him, her lips brushing up against the shell of his ear, and whispered, "Two can play this game." Her tongue darted out, sucking the lobe into her mouth before moving along the strong line of his jaw.

Oliver knew he was in trouble when those soft red lips traveled down along his throat until they reached the hollow of his neck. It was his weakness, and when she finally hit it, he groaned, grinding his hips against the hand that continued stroking his cock through his pants.

In a desperate attempt to regain some control, the hand he had on Felicity's ass pulled her closer as the other began stroking along her slit until she, too, was moaning and grinding against him. But what Oliver hadn't anticipated was her teeth sinking into his collarbone. He groaned, throwing his head back and unintentionally giving her unrestricted access to his neck, something she took quick advantage of.

The struggle for power had only just begun. With Oliver preoccupied by the way her lips trailed across his flesh, Felicity's teeth nipped their way up his neck, leaving little red welts across his skin just as he had done to her so many times before. Payback's a bitch, she thought, knowing it was going to be hard trying to hide those in the morning.

But Oliver had an ace up his sleeve. The hand still nestled between her legs began probing deeper until he found her clit. When his fingers hit the sensitive little nub, the shudder that ran through Felicity's body was enough to let him know he was on the verge of winning. She sagged into him, the arm around his neck tightening to keep her from falling over as her teeth sank into the flesh just below his ear.

Her love bite barely fazed him as he continued mercilessly rubbing her clit until she was a quivering mess. With her head rolling to his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut, Felicity was a sitting duck, putty in his hands. Oliver took the opportunity to kiss his way along the side of her jaw until he was at her ear. "Are you wet for me, baby?" he murmured against it. "I think I should find out."

Without warning, two fingers plunged into the hot, wet depths of her core. The keening moan that escaped Felicity's mouth was drowned out by the pulsing beat of the music. If it hadn't been for Oliver's arm wrapping around her waist, her legs would have given out.

"So wet," he murmured against her ear. "Good girl." Oliver continued stroking her beneath the skirt of her dress as they moved together on the dance floor. The people around them were completely oblivious to their raunchy escapades, preferring to engage in their own.

From over his shoulder, Felicity could see another couple getting down and dirty much like they were. Although she wasn't as much of a voyeur as she knew Oliver to be, it still fascinated her to see that she wasn't the only one getting some very sexy attention from her partner on the dance floor.

She watched as the woman, a redhead not much older than herself, gently ran her lips along her lover's neck, much like Felicity had done with Oliver earlier. One arm was draped over his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. They swayed together with the music, bodies pressed tightly together until her lips reached the collar of his shirt and stopped.

The redhead's eyes fell on Felicity and for a moment she was mortified to be caught watching. It was the smile that appeared on the other woman's lips that quickly put her mind at ease. She winked at Felicity, those green eyes sparkling in the pulsating lights, before returning her attention to her lover.

"Fuck," Felicity muttered, grabbing Oliver's attention as he paused his ministrations between her legs. She could feel the smile crawling onto his lips as he kissed her neck until he was at her ear.

"You like that, Miss Smoak?" he asked before nipping at her jaw. His fingers pumped into her once more, roughly grazing her g-spot and she moaned.

"Yes," Felicity whimpered, her focus now on the man in her arms and the things he could do with those talented fingers. They began to work in tandem with his thumb against her clit, the heat that had pooled in her belly now boiling over as he brought her closer to orgasm. Her hips rocked against his fingers and her eyes fluttered shut. She wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Come for me, baby," Oliver whispered against her ear as his assault continued. Had Felicity known this was his endgame, she would have stepped up her own, but now that she was caught up in the throes of passion, there really wasn't much she could do but enjoy the ride. And just as he'd demanded, she came for him right there on the dance floor, her hips bucking against his hand as she buried her face in the soft fabric of his suit jacket to muffle a moan.

"Damn you," Felicity muttered when she finally came down from the high.

"Don't make me punish you," he sternly warned, his free hand coming to rest against the curve of her bottom. Oliver gave it a good squeeze, reminding her of the earlier punishment she'd received for interrupting his business meeting with investors.

Felicity yelped as her hips rocked against his, but she quickly realized she hadn't been the only one affected by the events of that evening. He was still hard and straining against his pants now. Her hand dipped down and began to stroke him once more. The growl she heard emanating from his chest put a smirk on her face.

Making quick work of his zipper, she slipped her hand beneath the expensive Italian fabric to find he wasn't wearing anything beneath it as well. Felicity's grin widened. Revenge was sweet. She wrapped her fingers around the base and began stroking up, making sure her body was as close to his as possible so no one could see what she was doing.

It quickly dawned on Oliver that he was in a very precarious spot now. Out in the middle of the dance floor of his club with his fuck buddy's hand down his pants teasing his cock wasn't where he wanted to be. But Felicity wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Her fingers were curled around his shaft, stroking up and down while applying a very pleasant amount of pressure with each motion. He was just glad she had the decency to stay close to him as she worked him over.

When her nails scored down the sensitive flesh, he nearly cried out. Now it was getting to be too much, and if she continued like this, Oliver knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, roughly pulling her hand from out of his pants before dragging her away from the dance floor towards his office.

Felicity couldn't help the impish grin that settled over her face as Oliver quickly led her away from the throng of people towards a darker part of the club. She knew they were headed to his office. Although she'd never actually set foot inside, Tommy had once told her there was a very comfortable couch in there that turned into a bed for those nights when Oliver was wooing the ladies.

That was about as far from the truth as one could get, though. She knew from experience that Oliver rarely stayed upstairs longer than need be. His mission as vigilante kept him in the basement. And on those nights where he needed to crash, he'd do it on the couch downstairs instead.

Oliver was soon pushing the door open, throwing her inside as he closed and locked it behind them. Soft, green tinted fluorescent lighting lit the white walls giving them a delicate glow as she glanced around the room. To her right was a large glass desk that looked barely used and to her left, the couch that Tommy spoke of. It was white and about twice the depth of a normal couch.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to spend much time admiring it. Oliver had thrown her against the wall, his weight pressing into her as his lips devoured hers in a hungry kiss. With her back hitting the cool surface behind her, he grabbed the hem of her dress and shoved it upwards, quickly ridding her of the garment so she now stood naked before him in only her sky high stilettos.

Felicity barely had time to think, let alone react when Oliver's arms hooked beneath her legs and brought them around his waist. Her back was still against the wall, only now his hands kept her pinned there as his lips fell to her neck and began leaving a trail of open mouth kisses leading to her chest. She whimpered when they closed around one of her nipples and began sucking it, making her back arch up in response.

"Oliver!" she cried out when one of his hands wrapped around the other breast and began kneading and squeezing it. The other found its way between their bodies, making quick work of his belt and fly before reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock. After all that foreplay, Felicity wasn't surprised to find he was done waiting. She, too, felt the need to be ridden hard right then.

Without warning, he plunged into her. The cry that escaped her lips echoed through the soundproof room. Her hands were on his shoulders, shoving the jacket down his arms until it was discarded on the floor. He hadn't bothered with a tie that day, making the task of unbuttoning his shirt that much easier.

The first two buttons came undone easily, but when she reached the third, her fingers seemed to stop working. Patience was not her strong suit tonight, so she grabbed the edges of the fine linen and pulled. Buttons flew in all directions exposing the vast expanse of his chest. A strangled laugh escaped her lips as she said, "I've always wanted to do that."

Oliver chuckled against the warm skin of her neck as he helped her throw off the shirt leaving him naked from the waist up. His pants would come off later. Right now, he didn't dare move from where he had Felicity pinned against the wall. He needed to feel her writhing beneath him as he slammed into her, forcing her to give up the orgasm she was holding back. He could feel it in the way her walls clenched around his cock. She was trying to hold on, to last just a little longer. But he wouldn't let her.

His hand let go of her breast and traveled down the soft planes of her stomach before he reached between their bodies and began searching for her clit. Her sharp hiss told him he'd found it as her head rolled back, hitting the wall behind her with a soft thud. Seeking out her lips, he latched on, mercilessly stroking her clit as his hips slammed into hers over and over.

Her legs trembled around his waist. She wasn't far from the edge. A few more deep thrusts and she was there, screaming his name as she came. Oliver's head fell to the crook of her neck, his lips pressing soft kisses along her flushed skin as she sucked in deep lungfuls of air. As much as he enjoyed being buried deep within her, this fantasy was far from over. He had other plans for her tonight.

The next thing Felicity knew, she was being pulled off the wall, Oliver's strong arms wrapped around her waist. He carried her to the couch and gently set her down on the cushions. She gazed up at him as he stood towering over her, her breaths still coming in pants as she tried to calm down from her high. But dear god, the sight of him standing there, Adonis in the flesh, she couldn't help the way her eyes drank him in.

"On your knees," Oliver commanded, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he pulled his belt from his pants and waited for her to do as she was told. Although he loved the way Felicity had been staring at him a moment ago, he was desperate to finish this fantasy before he gave in and gave them both what they wanted.

With her knees firmly planted on the couch cushions and her high heel clad feet dangling off the edge, Felicity waited for her next instructions. "Hands behind your back," Oliver said, and she instantly knew where this was going. Obediently, she threw her arms behind her, locking her wrists together until his belt was wrapped securely around them.

"Good girl," he whispered against her ear as his hand swept down her back. Felicity shivered in anticipation of where that hand would end up next. Her whole body tensed when it landed on her ass to gently stroke the still red flesh.

"I don't think you have any idea how sexy you look right now," she heard Oliver murmur above her as his other hand became tangled in her hair, pulling it back until she could crane her head no further. Soft kisses landed on her shoulder and trekked downward across her bare back until her bound arms stopped him. He kissed over them as well before ending up at her ass.

"Then tell me," Felicity said, her voice huskier than she intended.

The heat was beginning to pool between her legs again. She knew she'd started this with every intention of having hot, passionate sex in a dark corner of the club, but having ended up here, in his office, on his couch - it was the last thing she'd expected, but she couldn't be happier. After all, he'd already made her come in public on the dance floor. That had been exceptionally exhilarating because she didn't know who had seen it. Somehow Oliver was bringing out the exhibitionist in her, and for some reason it had become the biggest turn on.

When his lips landed on the side of her neck, Felicity gasped. They sucked their way to her ear before Oliver responded, "So. Fucking. Sexy." He punctuated each word with a kiss, making her shiver as a result.

The hand not twisted in her hair landed against her thigh, giving it a light squeeze before it snaked up her side and crossed her chest to grab hold of her breast. A calloused thumb flicked across her nipple sending jolts of electricity through her body. Felicity moaned. She knew Oliver could tease her for hours on end, bringing her to the edge only to deny her the pleasure of an orgasm.

Tonight, it was almost expected, and he hadn't disappointed so far. His hand trailed down over her abdomen, planting itself firmly between her legs as the other pulled her hair up until her back was pressed to his chest. That was when he let go only to have it wrap around her neck. The gentle squeeze he gave the pale column forced a moan from her lips and she could almost feel him smirk behind her.

The hand between her legs began rubbing her outer lips, the heat of the friction it caused forcing the coil in her stomach to tighten with need and desire. Felicity's hips rocked into it and from behind, she could feel his cock nestled against her ass. When his middle finger began stroking her slit, she sucked in a ragged breath hoping he wouldn't tease her for much longer.

Although two orgasms were far below the norm for nights like tonight, they had both been intense in nature and she didn't know how much longer she would last. "Oliver," she whimpered when his finger slipped between the slick folds and found her clit. Her hips jerked at the contact, and in response, he pressed harder, swirling his finger around the sensitive little nub until her legs began to tremble.

"Please," Felicity begged, trying to reached down with her bound hands to grab his cock, but Oliver was quick to pull away.

"Not until I say so," he replied, sucking a kiss to her neck. His teeth sank into her flesh, leaving yet another bruise on her body. Tomorrow, they would both need turtlenecks, and with the forecast calling for snow, it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary.

Oliver smiled that wicked smile and left several more hickies down her neck and along the top of her shoulder as his finger continued stroking lazy circles around her clit. He could feel Felicity's legs trembling under the pressure of her impending release, so he pulled away, slipping his hand from her apex and letting it rest against her abdomen. She whimpered in displeasure.

"You've been a very bad girl, Miss Smoak," Oliver murmured against her ear. He could hear her sharp inhale as he gathered her hair up once more, holding it tight as his lips skimmed the shell of her ear. "Ruining my shirt… That calls for some kind of punishment. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, S…" Felicity caught herself before she uttered the word that had nearly ruined this night in the first place. She quickly corrected with, "Mr. Queen."

He pushed her forward slightly and grabbed her wrists to unfasten the belt around them. When her hands were released, Felicity brought them to her front and rubbed the sore flesh.

"Bend over," Oliver commanded.

There was no doubt in her mind where this was going, so she did as she was told. Her hands came to rest against the back of the couch so he had a perfect view of her ass from where he stood behind her.

The first crack of the belt against her still sore bottom stung and she cried out in response. It was a new sensation, one that hurt more than his hand, but still brought her the pleasure she sought through the pain. The second one landed on the backs of her thighs making her jump. This time, Felicity bit her lip, holding in the pain as her nails dug into the soft white leather.

The third one landed between the two with greater force. Tears sprung from her eyes as a result and she could no longer take the pain. Felicity cried out, her toes curling in her shoes as her head fell into the couch cushion. There wasn't a fourth. Instead, she felt his hand fall over her aching backside, gently stroking as the heat radiated out from the lashes.

"I think that's enough," Oliver replied. He knew the last one had been far rougher than he'd intended. He could hear it in Felicity's voice as she cried out. It wasn't the pleasure filled cry he loved. This one was tinted with pain she could not hide from him. For a moment he considered asking her if she was okay, but when her hand came around to squeeze his, he clamped his mouth shut and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

Tonight seemed like a night where they kept testing their limits. First it had been her calling him "Sir," and now it was his harder than intended lash with the belt. Oliver decided to back off from causing them both anymore pain, be it emotional or physical. As much as it had been his fantasy to have sex in his club, he knew they went beyond their limits tonight and it was time to give it a rest.

With his mind made up, he let go of Felicity's hair and began peppering her back with soft, gentle kisses. Oliver wanted the rest of the night to play out at a slower, more sensual pace. Grabbing Felicity by the waist, he pulled her off the couch so she was standing with him and turned her around. His lips found hers immediately, the kiss soft and languid. Her arms came around his neck, holding him close as she kissed back.

The sudden shift from rough to gentle threw Felicity for a loop, but she wasn't complaining. Tonight had been a strange night where she'd learned a few things about Oliver that shouldn't have surprised her, but had still made a very profound impact on the way she'd handle this relationship. She knew she needed to tread lightly when it came to the control thing. As much as she liked giving it up to him, there was a very fine line that she'd crossed this evening, one that she hoped wouldn't be repeated in the future.

She also learned just how rough he could be as well, judging by the way he'd slapped her with his belt. Felicity didn't know whether to chalk that up as an accident or his control slipping, but for now, she'd give Oliver the benefit of the doubt. There was no way she wouldn't enjoy being spanked, even if it was as rough as it had been tonight. She just hadn't been prepared for it. Now that she knew there was a whole new level of pain she had yet to experience, she'd tread lightly to see just how much she could take before it became too much.

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Oliver grab the backs of her thighs again and lift her up so her legs wound around his waist once more. He gently laid her out on the couch again, her back hitting the cool white leather as he nestled himself on top of her, his lips trailing down her neck until they reached the tops of her breasts. She hadn't realized how much she needed this respite from the roughness until his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close as he found his way back to her lips.

"Felicity…" he murmured against her mouth as one hand came to rest against the side of her neck before sliding into her hair to cradle the back of her head while he kissed her. She gasped when Oliver slowly thrust into her, legs wrapping tight around his waist in response.

The heels of her shoes dug into his back. Felicity began to toe one off when he grabbed her ankle, forcing her to stop and stare up at him. "Leave them on," Oliver replied with a slight upturn of his lips as he gazed down at her. "I like them."

"Okay," she said with a soft smile before reached up to kiss him once again. If the heels were a turn on for him, then she'd leave them on as he asked. It wasn't like they were bothering her at the moment. After all, she was laying on her back with the weight of her lover pressed into her. She wouldn't be on her feet anytime soon.

Oliver set a slow pace. The agonizing way in which he rolled his hips every time he thrust into her caused Felicity to moan and arch her back. Her nails raked down his shoulders, her head lolling to the side as his lips made their way to her neck again. The hand tangled in her hair slowly traveled down her back until it was splayed between her shoulder blades. The other found its way to her hip, fingertips sinking into her soft flesh as she mewled in response.

His lips slid down her throat, taking hold of her nipple once again and sucking it into his mouth as she gasped. "Oliver…" His name spilled from her lips like crushed velvet, soft and low. When his hips began sinking into her harder and faster, Felicity dug her heels into his back, holding on with all her might in hopes of sending him over the edge first.

Feeling the way her thighs clenched around his, Oliver almost instinctively increased the pace with which he thrust into her. This was a game he loved playing with her. Each time they'd duel it out to see who would crack first, and so far it had always been Felicity. But looking up at her face, he could clearly see the determination even though her eyes were closed. It forced him to try harder, move faster, until the pace became frantic.

Hearts beat wildly as breaths came in short pants. Felicity opened her eyes to find what had to be the most intense look she'd ever seen on Oliver's face. He was almost glaring at her, those azure eyes of his boring into hers with such unbridled passion and need, she nearly lost it. But part of her pressed on, refusing to give in even as his hips slammed into hers to the point where she probably wouldn't be able to walk straight the next morning.

That didn't matter, though. Nothing did at that moment aside from his eyes and the emotions she found lingering in those deep pools. He wanted her, he was desperate for her, he needed her. Felicity's hands slid up his back. One came to rest against the nape of his neck while the other came up to cup his cheek.

"Oliver," she breathed, her nails scraping over his stubble to get his attention. Those vivid blue eyes focused on hers and she knew he was hers at that moment. Her finger brushed over his lips before her head lifted off the bed and she captured them for a kiss. He groaned, deep and almost feral, his arms tightening around her as he held her against his chest.

Hiking her knees a little higher on his waist, Felicity found the angle perfect for maximum penetration. The breath escaped from her lungs in a soft sigh as her walls clenched around his cock, taking him deeper with every thrust.

Heat that had been coiled in her belly began to unfurl, sending hot tendrils straight to her core. She was close, but the look in Oliver's eyes told her he was closer. She scraped her nails down his cheek again, making sure her thumb swiped along his lips before planting another kiss to the side of his mouth. They trailed up along his jaw until she was right up against his ear.

"Come with me, baby," Felicity whispered, her slick walls constricting around him trying to force the orgasm she knew Oliver was desperately holding onto.

That was all it took to send him over the edge. He knew there was no point in trying to hold on much longer. His body was physically exhausted, his mind a mess of need, lust and passion that had to be released.

Those four whispered words sent a shiver down his spine and Oliver let go. His hips slammed into her one final time before he shuddered and buried his face in her neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh as an animalist groan reverberated through his chest.

Felicity came barely a moment later, mimicking his movements and biting down hard on his shoulder. Her body shook with the intensity of her release, every muscle spasming in unison as her toes curled and her back arched, forcing her chest to press against his, arms tightening around his neck.

His body dropped on top hers, his weight familiar and comforting. Oliver nuzzled her neck, his lips kissing over the spots where he'd left marks and bruises as they both came down from their high. His hands roamed up and down her sides before settling around her waist to hold her against his chest.

Felicity sighed, pressing her face to his shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with just a hint of leather that seemed to always linger on his skin. He was slick with perspiration, her hand easily running up and down his back as she waited for the moment when he'd shift off her and roll them over.

But that moment didn't come. Oliver remained nestled on top of her, his forearms supporting most of his weight as his head fell to her chest. She couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him there. One hand ruffled its way through his hair, the other falling against his cheek as her thumb stroked over his temple.

Oliver fought sleep, his eyes drooping but refusing to close completely as Felicity ran her fingers through his hair. The gentle motions further relaxed him and he sighed. Tomorrow was Saturday. Neither one of them needed to be anywhere as far as he knew. Yet he continued to fight consciousness. He wanted a few more minutes to revel in the warmth of her embrace.

"Sleep," Felicity murmured above him as her lips pressed to his forehead. She kicked off her heels, letting them fall to the floor as her feet settled on his calves.

With a sigh, Oliver closed his eyes and let sleep draw him in completely. Felicity followed suit a few minutes later. They could discuss their next fantasy tomorrow. Tonight, they both needed rest and the comfort of each other's embrace.


End file.
